Artiacels
''' Artiacels '''are giant spiders that are immune to almost any weapon. They are a type of Beast. Once, they lived almost everywhere, but when the Rezonians rose there was a great war between the Rezonians and the beasts(led by the Artiacels). Finally the Rezonian king Seartuil won the war and the Artiacels fled to the Caves of Erenath. Great Artiacels Artiak Long ago, when the beasts were wild creatures(I mean leaderless, tribe-ish), they lived in tribes that constantly fought each other. Then an Artiacel named Artiak, the leader of the Rasgarof tribe, started to seize power. He fought the other tribes and defeated their leaders. Then he built many cave-mansions and used them as cities. He also made many volcanoes to protect each mansion. But how? How could a giant insect do that? That was because Artiak was the one and only Artiacel who could control earthquakes, lava, etc. Armed with this, he built a small but mighty kingdom. His son, Arnak, who was called the first king of the Beasts, built the Artiacel stronghold Erenath, the capital of the Beast Empire. Arintak Arintak, the grandson of Artiak, had many problems concerning rule of the kingdom. He had two brothers, Arkanak and Kanakden, who both wanted the throne. When Arnak died, Arintak claimed the throne, but his brothers fought him for it. In the battle, Arintak killed them both and took over the kingdom. Arsaltar He was the son of Arintak and the 3rd king. In his reign, his cousin Shelden fought him for the throne and for revenge. Arsaltar was killed, but his son Aracros was named king and Shelden was imprisoned. Aracros He had no problem in becoming the next king. His brother was loyal to him. Aertiak He was the 10th Artiacel king.In his reign the Rezonians rose.Their king, Feintul, suggested that the beasts take half of the earth and they take the other half. The Artiacels had been ruling for a long time and had defeated all those who rebelled against them. Aertiak thought that the beast army was invincible and he refused. He demanded that the Rezonians give all their wealth, lands and weapons to the beasts and that 2 in every 3 of the Rezonian soldiers should be killed and that Fientul's entire family allow themselves to be arrested. The Rezonians refused and the beasts fought a war with them. Several decades later, Fientul died. Aertiak knew that Fientul's son Feartul was too young to fight him, so he attacked. With the help of his uncle, Feartul built the fort of Minas Mantul (the tower of magic)and his soldiers stayed there during the beast invasion. Aertiak was unable to take Minas Mantul and finally retreated. Over the years, Feartul strengthened Minas Mantul until it was a mighty city. A century after the war had started, Feartul's son Seartuil met Aertiak on the battlefield for the deciding battle of the entire war. Seartuil's army fought bravely and were winning when Aertiak arrived on the battlefield leading a regiment of 200 Artiacels. Seartuil's soldiers were unable to face the onslaught and started retreating.Then Seartuil fought Aertiak personally. None of Seartuil's weapons were able to have any impact on the skin of the ancient Artiacel. Aertiak was unable to break Seartuil's armour, so he lifted Seartuil and threw him on the ground. Seartuil's weapons and armour flew of him. Aertiak ran forward to kill him. In desperation, Seartuil snatched a bow and arrow which were lying next to him and fired at Aertiak. The arrow flew into Aertiak's only weak spot:his eye. Aertiak collapsed on the ground and died. Seartuil's army went on to win the battle. It was the end of the beast empire and the rise of the Rezonian empire. Acros Acros was the 31st Artiacel king and the father of many Artiacels, Shelob, Shefinzord, Gonbatlan, Deyjlor, Entracon, Shezingor and Fendrigus among them. He ruled the Beast Empire for 400 years, then King Crido attacked him and drove the beasts toward Erenath. In the war, he was invincible. His skin couldn't be pierced at all, and with this advantage, he killed mercilessly. Only Crido could equal him. They fought for a long time, but neither of them could be killed. Finally Crido dipped an arrow in the venom that Acros kept spraying at him(luckily, he had armour)and he shot Acros. He had discovered Acros's weakness:only his own venom could hurt him. Acros fell dead, and soon Shefinzord and Gonbatlan did, too. Shelob lived and waited for revenge. Shelob When Shelob became king, he was the king of only Erenath because most of the Beast Empire was conquered by then.. He is the seventh and last living son of Acros. His father was killed by the Noldon. He raised and army and then tried to get revenge, but in the process, many Beasts were killed. His brothers Shefinzord and Gonbatlan rode out (I'm just writing "rode out" so it looks good; and anyway, Artiacels are too large to ride most animals) to meet the enemy. They killed many warriors, including Crido's commander. Crido was furious. He charged at Shefinzord and fought him. It was a terrible battle. Shefinzord leapt at Crido, and Crido raised his sword. After removing his sword(with difficulty)from Shefinzord's corpse, he fought Gonbatlan. Gonbatlan insulted the Noldon and called King Ouran a loser. Crido got mad and fought violently. Finally, Gonbatlan too lay dead. In his rage, Shelob was about to charge at Crido, but his cousin Srentek pulled him away. Shelob got away alive, but Srentek was killed just as he reached Erenath. After the beasts retreated to Erenath, the children of Shelob´s brothers tried to have a rebellion, even though Shelob discouraged them. They were all killed, except for Untaliat(son of Shefinzord) and Asrigas(son of Shezingor), but later, they were killed too. After that, the Artiacel royal family had only Shelob left in it.